Warders
Welcome to the Warders Roleplay Group of the Dragon Reborn Portal Stone World at Dragonmount! We are more than just warriors that bond Aes Sedai. Our ultimate purpose is to dedicate our lives to protecting all Aes Sedai and the White Tower in the name of the Creator. All warriors who choose to join the Warders RP Group will be trained to become Tower Guards and if the Wheel Weaves as the Wheel Wills, they may find themselves with a bond to an Aes Sedai. By accepting the challenge and joining us, you too can stand on the slopes of Shayol Ghul and battle the Shadow during the Last Battle. A description of the Warder can be found in A Crown of Swords on page 878-879: “A Warder is ‘a warrior bonded to an Aes Sedai. The bonding is a thing of the One Power: by it he gains such gifts as quick healing, the ability to go long periods without food, water, or rest, and the ability to sense the taint of the Dark One at a distance. Warder and Aes Sedai gain certain physical and emotional knowledge of one another through the bond. So long as a Warder lives, the Aes Sedai to whom he is bonded knows he is alive however far away he is, and when he dies she will know the moment and manner of his death. While most Ajahs believe an Aes Sedai may have one Warder bonded to her at a time, the Red Ajah refuses to bond any Warders at all, and the Green Ajah believes an Aes Sedai may bond as many as she wishes. Ethically the Warder must accede to the bonding voluntarily, but it has been known to happen against the Warder’s will. What the Aes Sedai gain from the bonding is a closely held secret. By all known historical records, Warders have always been men, but recently a woman has been bonded, revealing certain differences in the effects.’” Getting Started Tower Trainees are those men and women who come to the White Tower to train in the use of a weapon. Their Weapons Scores can range anywhere from 0 to 4. When they come to Tar Valon, they forswear any other allegiances and swear instead to the White Tower and all that it stands for. Before you can join any RP Group in the Dragon Reborn PSW you must first sign up for a Dragonmount account. Brand new members start out as Tower Trainees. The first step in becoming a Tower Trainee is to write a bio for your character. Newbies cannot RP until they have an approved bio. But you are fully encouraged to join in discussions on our out-of-character message board. Check out the Warder Bio Guidelines page to read about writing a new bio. Important Links Warder Staff Warder IC Staff Warder Rules Warder History Warder Bio Guidelines Warder Weapon Score Warder Advancement Warder Peer Training Warder Advancement for the White Tower Warder Advancement for Other Divisions Paths and Disciplines Warders Member List Sword Forms by Difficulty Category:All Category:Warders